Zombie Apocolypse
by ILOVEYaoi4ever
Summary: I was watching Highschoolofthedead and zombies and durarara came to mind w I'm glad to because I've been having writers block for a while now. Rated M just incase I add smex later. :O You never know with me. Summary: Izaya and his family come back from a movie when they realize something was defiantly wrong. After being abandoned Izaya has to depend on Shizuo to keep him safe.
1. Chapter 1

Izaya stared out the window of his parent's car. The darkness consumed Shinjuku and it looked almost like a ghost town. They had just returned from a movie called "Zombie's attack" ((totally fake title X3)). The car suddenly came to a stop and Izaya looked up and his eyes widen. Both his sisters were staring out the front window in shock. Zombies surrounded the car and one started to claw at the widow where Izaya sat. Izaya quickly unbuckled his seatbelt and backed away from the window. "M-Mom?" but there was no answer Izaya looked in the front seat to his mother and father was gone, they had made a run for it along with his sisters. Izaya couldn't believe it, they had actually let him.

A day passed and then another and then another. Izaya had been pinned up in the car, too afraid to get out. The car suddenly moved and next thing Izaya knew he was up in the air. Izaya shrieked and started to panic. Shizuo blinked thinking he had just heard a voice coming from the inside of the car he just picked up. Deciding to take a chance and look he put the car down and looked inside to see a boy about his age sitting there hugging his head to his knees. Izaya looked up and pointed behind Shizuo. Shizuo blinked then looked behind himself to see a zombie coming toward him. The blond cracked his knuckles and punched the zombie square in the face sending it backwards. Izaya's was astonished to see the other male punch the zombie without fear. Shizuo pried the car door open and smiled.

"So who might you be hmm?" He asked Izaya. Izaya hesitated before answering "m-my name is Orihara Izaya" the blond grinned "I'm Heiwajima Shizuo, you looked pretty scared in there" Shizuo laughed.

"Who wouldn't be!?"

"Shhhhhhh!" Shizuo slapped a hand over Izaya's mouth "don't yell if you talk loud they'll come, they can't see they can only hear and if you talk super loud they'll try to kill you, baka". Izaya nodded and slowly got out the car. Shizuo grabbed Izaya's arm and dragged him away from the car "w-where are we going?" Izaya asked. Shizuo smiled "to my hide out we'll be safe there". Izaya slowly nodded and let the blond barbarian drag him off.


	2. Chapter 2

It took Shizuo and izaya about an hour to get to Shizuo's hide out and on the way they had encountered flesh thirsty zombies everywhere they turned. Shizuo opened the door to his hide out it was a large warehouse. It was kind of creepy how dark it was and big it was. Shizuo didn't seem to mind though and Izaya didn't get why the blond was so fearless in a time like this.

"Welcome to my hideout I'd like you to meet some people" smiled Shizuo. Izaya stared at the blond confused there was no one with them. Shizuo whistled and a group of people came out from the corners and from around boxes. Izaya stared amazed at how many people were there and they had hid pretty well too. "Shizuo who is this?" asked a boy who looked to be Izaya and Shizuo's age. "Oh this is Izaya" Shizuo introduced Izaya to his friend Shinra.

"H-hi" Izaya said a bit shy.

"No needs to be nervous" Shinra smiled "were all friendly, my name is Shinra by the way and that's Celty, Erika, Walker, Kadota, Simon, and Saburo". Izaya bowed and smiled a bit.

"Um why are you wearing a motorcycle helmet, if you don't mind me asking?" Izaya asked Celty. Celty typed on her pda ["It's because I don't like to show my face is all"]. Izaya blinked "but you shouldn't be ashamed-"

"Now Now Izaya don't be nosy already you just met her" Shizuo chuckled. Izaya looked down shyly and nodded. He didn't get it, why was he so nervous around Shizuo? He wasn't this nervous around anyone else but for some reason he's really nervous around Shizuo. It puzzled him. Shizuo put a hand on Izaya's shoulder and Izaya blushed a light pink color.

"Since it's nearing night time we should get some rest" Shizuo smiled. Everyone nodded and headed to their rooms. "Since you don't have anywhere to sleep you can room with me tonight" Izaya's face turned a dark red at that thought of rooming with Shizuo and worse sleeping in the same bed.

~Later that Night~

Izaya struggled to move as Shizuo had his arm wrapped around the boy and his leg entwined with Izaya's; suffocating him.

**:O and Chapter two is finished btw my friend said I should add a sad ending but I'm not sure. R & R**


	3. Chapter 3

It came morning and Shizuo stretched his arms and yawned. It was another day and another fight for survival.

Izaya yawned, bags under his eyes from lack of sleep. The teen boy sat up from off the ground.

"Hmm what're ya doin' down there for?" asked Shizuo. Izaya only smiled not fully understanding what Shizuo said, dew to Izaya's brain not functioning properly this morning. Last night was the worst night ever. Izaya was suffocated, punched (dew to Shizuo's fighting in his sleep), and then pushed off the bed. Izaya was so sleepy he had a headache all thanks to the blond boy he had a crush on.

~Shizuo's pov~

Hmm something was different about Izaya. Oh well he's probably fine. I swung my legs off the bed then proceeded to undress. I felt eyes watching me and I decided to ignore it. It was probably just Izaya glaring at me for pushing him off the bed. I was half awake when I did that but I'll never tell. After getting dressed I found some old clothes I couldn't fit anymore and threw them to Izaya, the clothes were decent and clean. I left the room giving Izaya privacy to get dress. He was always to shy and he also seemed to be sort of a wimp. I wonder if he'll survive a day?

"Good morning Shizuo" everyone greeted me. It was a regular morning I was greeted, ate breakfast, and then hung out. Only difference was there was Izaya was there now. To tell the truth I didn't see Izaya eat anything or even talk to anyone. Was he nervous or scared? He shouldn't be though everyone here is really nice.

"Shizuo?"

"Oh Shinra what is it?" I asked my best friend. He sighed "it's the new guy; some of the other guys think we should get rid of him". I stared in shock "why?!" I asked shocked and everyone stared at us. I pulled Shinra to the side where we were alone.

"Well he's anti-social and he doesn't look like he could hold up in a fight, I'm pretty sure Celty would fight better than him"

I knew Izaya looked a bit wimpy and probably couldn't fight but that was no reason to throw him out!

"Shinra were not throwing him out and that's the end of it"

"But-"

"I SAID NO" I yelled losing my temper. At this moment everyone had been staring at us and growled and stomped off to my room. Izaya had been watching with a worried look on his face. Dammit this is got to be the worst day of my life. Why did Izaya have to look at me with those eyes the first time we met?

I would have easily got rid of anyone else but Izaya … I can't fuck… I think I love him

**:O and so finished chapter three w this is such a sweet story next chapter there will be smex :O so beware**


	4. Chapter 4

A soft knock could be heard at Shizuo's door. Shizuo wiped his eyes and got off his bed and opened the door. Izaya smiled and Shizuo just looked away and went back to lying on his bed. Izaya knew something was wrong and he was determined to find out what. Izaya sat by Shizuo on the bed and stared at the wall, not wanting to look Shizuo in the eye right now.

"Hey… Izaya?"

"Yeah?"

"You heard didn't you?" Shizuo asked. The room was filled with silence before Izaya answered "yup…" at that point Shizuo felt his eyes starting to water again but he held back, not wanting Izaya to see him crying.

"Listen Shizuo I think it would be better if I go. . ."

"W-what you can't leave!" Shizuo sat straight up. Izaya just frowned and looked away "they don't want me here plus I'd just hold you all back". Shizuo didn't say another word, not knowing what to say actually. Izaya made his way off the bed and started to change into his old clothes. At that moment Shizuo grabbed Izaya's arm and pulled him back onto the bed. Izaya's eyes widen and Shizuo wrapped his arms around Izaya and held him close.

"I won't let you leave me" Shizuo buried his head in the back of Izaya's neck. Izaya struggled for a bit but then gave up. The blond was just too strong. The two just stayed like that in silence.

"Shizuo?"

"I know… I love you too" Shizuo smiled and kissed Izaya. Izaya gladly kissed back. Shizuo broke the kiss later running out of air and then laid Izaya on the bed starting to undress the boy. Shizuo licked Izaya's already hard nipples, earning a small moan from Izaya. The blond put three digits to Izaya's lips and ordered him to suck. After feeling that the three digits were wet enough, Shizuo slid one finger inside Izaya's entrance causing Izaya to shift in discomfort. Shizuo slid the second finger in and this time Izaya winced. Shizuo waited a minute before putting the third finger in and then he started to thrust in and out of Izaya using his fingers. Izaya closed his eyes tight and arched his back.

"S-Shizuo th-there!" Izaya moaned. Shizuo slid his fingers out then unbuckled his pants, letting his hard dick out. Shizuo lined himself up with Izaya's asshole and slid slowly inside Izaya. Izaya gripped the covers and moaned. Shizuo continued to slide slowly in and out of Izaya and then began to pick up his speed.

"Nh… Ahh Sh-Shizuo h-harder!"

Shizuo thrusted harder into Izaya hitting Izaya's sweet spot over and over; Izaya held onto Shizuo's shirt tightly as Shizuo began to pound into him. Pleasure blinded them both.

"I'm coming, i-it's coming!" Izaya yelled. Shizuo thrusted one last time into Izaya before they both came. Shizuo collapsed onto Izaya and they both laid there in the afterglow, breathing heavily. Shizuo grinned to himself 'yeah Izaya isn't going anywhere anytime soon' the blond thought as he kissed Izaya who gladly kissed back and they fell asleep.

**Well then :O I hope you enjoyed that and I just noticed I have not added any zombies in the story in awhile. I shalt have to come up with the next chapter having zombies in it some how :O R&R**


	5. Chapter 5

All they saw that morning was a storm of zombies walking in front of the warehouse.

"There is so many of them…" Shinra said in shock. Shizuo frowned and cursed.

"[What're we gonna do?]" Celty asked. Shizuo scratched the back of his head and then looked at the motorcycle they had then Izaya then the motorcycle again.

"No" Izaya said while walking into his and Shizuo's shared room.

"Come on it'll give you a chance to show that we could use you on the team plus you told me yourself you're a really good motorcyclist"

"Yeah I' am but why would you wanna send me to my death?!" Izaya said. Shizuo frowned "I'm not trying to send you to your death, Celty'll be there to back you up" Shizuo said as a matter-of-factly.

"She doesn't like me!" Izaya pouted.

"Nonsense stop making excuses" Shizuo said and put his hand on Izaya's shoulder looking him the eye "just come on all we need you to do is clear a path for us so we can get to the van so we can get to the next warehouse downtown, please?"

Izaya sighed "fine but only because you said please". Shizuo smiled and picked Izaya up hoisting him up in the air and then kissing him and put him back down. Izaya blushed and looked away.

Izaya put on his helmet and got on his motorcycle. Celty nodded and revved her motorcycle signaling Saburo, Simon, Kadota, and Walker to open the doors. Izaya and Celty speeded out doing a wheeling on the way out (like a boss 8D). The sound from the motorcycles lured the zombies away enough to where everyone could get safely to the van. Shizuo checked to see if everyone was there and started up the van.

Vrrr.. Vrrr

Celty checked her pda and then nodded to Izaya signaling for him to follow her. Celty rode up the moving van and they opened the door pulling her in off the motorcycle. Izaya was next and he reached his hand so Shinra could grab it but before Shinra could though, a zombie came out of nowhere and Izaya hit it with the motorcycle the impact sending him flying off.

"Shinra grab the steering wheel" Shizuo said and Shinra did as he was told.

"Wait you're not crazy enough to jump off the bus it's going 60 miles per hour!" Erika said.

"I'll meet you guys at the base" Shizuo simply said and jumped out. Shizuo made his way over to Izaya who had been grabbing his leg in pain. The motorcycle was totaled and there was no other means of transportation around. Shizuo put Izaya on his back and then began to walk making sure to avoid as many zombies as he could. It was starting to get dark so they had to find shelter quick. After walking for hours Shizuo found an abandoned hotel. He headed for a room on the top floor and then laid Izaya in the bed in the room.

"We'll rest here for the night" Shizuo said to Izaya. Izaya only nodded. Shizuo sighed the hotel looked to be abandoned so no one would bother them or so he thought.

To be continued

Sorry I haven't been able to post this chapter lately my internet went off and when I was over my friend's house I didn't have the story with me so I couldn't finish it. Anyway R&R


	6. Chapter 6

The morning sun shined through the windows of the hotel. Izaya was still sleep and Shizuo had just woken up. The sun blinded Shizuo a bit so he couldn't make out what he was seeing on his bed.

"Dad is he awake?"

Shizuo regained his vision and blinked at the 2 children in front of him. People surrounded his bed.

"Don't be frightened friend, we saw you come in with your friend sorry we didn't introduce ourselves" a man with black hair smiled.

"We took the liberty of cleaning up your friend's wounds as well" the women said.

"Maruai; Karuai get some water for our friend".

The two nodded and made their way through the other grownups. Izaya twitched a bit and opened his eyes to find someone only inches from his face. Izaya blinked before punching the person and clutching onto Shizuo's arm.

"Who're these people, Shizuo?"

Shizuo shrugged "I don't know either".

"Here you are" Maruai and Karuai handed each of them a glass of water. Shizuo thanked them and drunk it but Izaya only stared at the girls in front of him and they stared back "aren't you gonna drink it, Izay-nii?"

"'-nii'?" Shizuo stared at Izaya. Izaya took a sip of water and set it down on the dresser, not really thirsty.

"These are my sisters Maruai and Karuai Orihara, Shizuo"

Shizuo stared in shock "what happened to mom?" Izaya asked. Izaya's father and his sisters only shook their head.

Izaya frowned. Shizuo got up from the bed and headed towards the door "where are you going?" Izaya asked.

"To let you catch up with your family and see if there is anyone besides women and children here"

"Oh there's more men beside me if you like guns look for my friend Daniel if you like combat talk to my friend Xavier" Izaya's dad smiled.

Shizuo nodded and headed down stairs. Shizuo looked asked around and people pointed him towards Don and Jim who were hanging out by the bar.

"Hey are you Daniel and Xavier?"

"Who wants to know?"

It turned out Daniel and Xavier was twins. They had black hair and purple eyes and looked to be about 25.

"I'm Shizuo Heiwajima. I heard you guys were into guns and combat"

"So what if we are?" Xavier asked.

"Someone as young as you couldn't possibly need to know about this stuff" Daniel said.

"Oh but I do need to know. I'm a leader of a whole pack; I need to know this stuff. I know how to fight pretty well but still…"

Xavier smirked "show us what you got and we'll teach you".

Daniel pointed to a nearby door "that door leads to the basement-"

"-where we've kept zombies for practice" Xavier finished for Daniel.

"So you want me to go in there and kill some of the zombies without getting bitten?" Shizuo asked.

"Yup"

"And what if I get bitten?"

"We'll have to kill you then" Daniel simply said.

"Fine by me" Shizuo grinned.

"No!"

"But it'll be good for me" Shizuo wined.

Izaya folded his arms over his chest and kept his ground.

"I said no! I don't want you getting bitten and killed. Those jerks are _trying_ to kill you!" Izaya growled.

Shizuo pulled Izaya close to him "do you trust me?"

Izaya looked Shizuo in the eyes.

"…Yes"

"Then let me do this" Shizuo said.

Izaya frowned and then buried his head in Shizuo's chest.

Shizuo lifted Izaya's chin up and kissed him. Izaya kissed back and they fell onto the bed in a heated kiss.

Shizuo began to kiss down Izaya's neck and lift up his shirt.

"Ah… S-shizuo don't someone might come in and see us"

"If they know what's best they won't interrupt" Shizuo said and lifted off Izaya's shirt completely and began to suck on one of Izaya's nipples while pinching and playing with the other one.

"Nh… S-shizuo stop playing with me and fuck me already" Izaya moaned. Shizuo grinned and did as he was told, stripping Izaya completely of his clothing and taking off his own clothes; he stuck his hard dick in Izaya's ass. Izaya gasped and shivered at the sudden feeling of Shizuo's dick inside him. Shizuo began to thrust slowly inside Izaya then pick up speed each thrust. Izaya held onto the covers tightly "ah.. a-ah S-shizzy~ m-more!"

Shizuo began to thrust more fiercely into Izaya, pounding into the young boy's ass roughly. Izaya started to move his hips in sync with Shizuo's thrust. They both became blinded by pleasure; Izaya began to see stars.

"S-Shizzy I 'm c-coming!"

Shizuo held Izaya close and thrusted one more time inside Izaya before coming. Shizuo did not take any time to let Izaya catch his breath before flipping the boy over on his back and inserting his dick inside Izaya once more.

"N-no S-shizzy, I-I can't take anymore! No more please" Izaya cried out. Shizuo kissed Izaya shutting him up then began to thrust into him hard and fast. Izaya gripped Shizuo's neck, digging his nails into Shizuo's flesh. Izaya broke the kiss and arched his back "AAAAaaAHH oh god ShiZZY".

Shizuo buried his head into Izaya's chest and continued his thrust, thrusting faster and harder into Izaya with each thrust. Izaya almost lost it, the pleasure was too much for him and he felt himself about to be pushed over the edge. The pain and pleasure felt amazing and Izaya loved every moment of it. Shizuo and Izaya didn't want this moment to ever end. They both loved when they embraced, when they touched, and when they had sex; they loved each other. Shizuo felt himself coming and so did Izaya. They came at the same time. Shizuo and Izaya laid there in the afterglow. A grin was planted on both their faces.

"So does this mean I can?" Shizuo asked. Izaya went silent like he was actually thinking about it.

"Only if you promise you'll be careful"

Shizuo smiled "of course I will be" Shizuo said and kissed Izaya. Izaya gladly kissed back. Shizuo broke the kiss and pulled out of Izaya and lay next to him. Izaya cuddled next to Shizuo and they fell asleep.

**To be continued…**

**Next chapter Shizuo will begin his training. Strange twist and betrayal and new friends? :D keep reading on to find out. Oh yeah and I don't own Durarara e-e though I wish I did that would be awesome it would have so much yaoi.**


End file.
